Sweet Strawberry
by BloodyNightRainbow
Summary: Mephisto wakes up one morning and found a sleeping Amaimon in his bed. MephistoxAmaimon
1. Chapter 1

_**SWEET STRAWBERRY**_

I'm sitting on my bed and I'm shocked! For how long I have been alive I can't say that there are many tings that can shock me. But this one does.

**EARLIER**

I woke up at the sound of birds cheeping. Judging by the sun it was around 9 - 10 am. I noticed I was looking at the ceiling of my bedroom. Another thing I noticed was that I had a terrible headache. I sat up on my bed and put my hands on my head in hope that the pain would fade away.

I stayed like that for a while until I noticed I was felling a little cold. When I looked down I saw that I wasn't wearing any clothes. That was weird because I would never go to sleep without any clothes on and even in the middle of October. I looked around my room and noticed some of them on the floor. But when I was about to sit up to go picked them up I noticed that someone or something was under the covers. And I stopped. I stopped and stare at whatever was under the covers.

Carefully I reached for the covers. But for what I saw under the covers I wasn't prepared for. I was expecting a dead person or a dead animal even though I didn't saw blood. Or maybe just a pillow or something. But what I saw was a boy. But not just any boy, this boy has green hear, thin body and he is a demon. Btw he is also my _LITTLE BROTHER_!

**NOW**

"Ok, I have to stay calm, nothing happened, probably we both just fell asleep on my bed….both naked….yea, that's right, nothing happened….nothing….right.…nothing.…OW MY GOD OR SATAN OR ANY OTHER BEEING! I HAVE JUST RAPED MY LITTLE BROTHER!" I screamed the last sentence. I brought my knees to my chest, hug them, laid my head on them and started thinking.

_What __am I going to do now? When Amaimon wakes up what will I say to him? Wait how DID this happen anyway? I don't remember! The only thing I remember is that I and Amaimon went in the kitchen to eat something and then somehow we started a drinking contest and that's all I remam-_"AHH! I'M SO STUPID!" I screamed, again.

_Of course the drinking contest__! How could I be so stupid to start a drinking contest with my little brother? I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! _While thinking how could I be so stupid and repeatedly hitting my head on my knees a forgotten question came to me.

_What am I going to tell him when he wakes up__? "Good morning little brother, how did you sleep? Yesterday sure was fun getting drank and then rape you, don't you think so too?" Is THAT what I'm supposed to tell him! Arghh! What am I going to do! And this headache is not helping me either!_

_What will he think about me now? He will be terrified of me! I can see it now. When he wakes up and sees me he will remember all the horrible things I did to him and run away from me crying. He will go back to Gehenna to father. But father will say that he doesn't care and to get lost. So then Amaimon will feel abandoned and lonely and he will go on a walk without an end in the dangerous and dirty streets of Gehenna. Then some filthy bastards will lay their eyes on him and lure him in a dark dirty alley with some nice talk and then rape him and leave him there to die! But Amaimon in strong and won't die that easily so he will get up and go hide somewhere. However the thought that everyone thinks of him as a toy that when you are done playing with it you throw it away will break his heart and then he will commit suicide! And it's all my fault!_ Now that I recreated how my little brother's future /or end/ will be I restarted hitting my head on my knees even more violently.

Suddenly I felt something soft and warm touch my shoulder. I look up, turn my head and saw blue eyes looking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sweet Strawberry**__** ch. 2**_

When I saw those eyes, I froze. I was too scared to say anything. We stare at each other for some time. Everything was silent and still. Until I saw that he opened his mouth to say something. But before words could leave his mouth I screamed and run out of my room slamming the door behind me.

I ran till I reach the bathroom closing the door behind me. I lay my back on the door and slide down. _Wow that sure was manly of me. First I scream like a little girl and then I ran away._

…

_Sooo…what now?_I look around the bathroom in hope that an idea would come. Then I saw the bathtub.

…

_While I'm here I might as well take a bath__._

After the bath I went to the mirror and look at my reflection. But before I could get a good look at myself I hear the door of the bathroom slam open. First I got scared that it was Amaimon trying to kill me, but then I saw it was just Behemoth trying to catch a fly. I forgot that he was here too.

I don't like Behemoth that much. Hobgoblins are so common demons and so not that good-looking. True he is a different color then the others but still. Anyway how come he is a different color? Is he genetically different or is he like a shiny pokemon or something?

_That reminds me to find some cheat codes on the internet to catch __a shiny Lugia on my DS. I mean pink and white and rare! How much can a creature be more fabulous than that! Well except me of course, I'm on the top of The fabulous list._

_Wait but if Behemoth is still here, that means Amaimon is still here. He never goes anywhere without Behemoth. Why is Amaimon still here? He should have run away from here, but he is still here? Maybe he is looking for Behemoth. But Behemoth is with me, so if he finds Behemoth he will sees me too and then what will I do? I have to hide. But where can I go hide myself? Ok let's think this out! Amaimon is probably looking for Behemoth. So he is probably looking around the mansion. So that means he is not in my bedroom. And THAT is my hiding place._

So I got dressed and carefully went to my bedroom. And of course Behemoth was following me. When I was almost at the door of my room I saw something small on the ground at the other end of the hallway. I didn't quite saw what it was, but it wasn't Amaimon and that was all I needed to know and so I ignore it.

So I opened the door and I froze. There on my bed was a sleeping Amaimon. I stare at him for a second and then carefully I backed away and gently closed the door. I turned around and sigh.

_Why __is Amaimon sleeping in my bed (again)? Maybe he was too tired to run away._ I thought to myself while looking at Behemoth who was scratching the carpet.

_Ok I didn't __anticipate this. So what do I do now?_ I start thinking what to do, but nothing came in my mind. But then an idea came to my mind. _I could make him forgive me. Yea that is a great idea, but how? And can you really forgive someone who raped you? Well I guess I will try, it's not like I have anything to lose. But still what am I going to do? I have to do something nice for him. I know I will give him some presents. I could buy him some videogames and sweets or something like that. I know! For starters I will make him breakfast in bed. Wow how can I be so smart and fabulous at the same time is a mystery that no one will ever solve!_

I start walking to the kitchen witch was in the same direction where that small unidentified thing was. When I came closer to that thing I recognize it. It was a really expensive bottle of rum. When I bought it, I never thought of drinking it. I just bought it to make a good impression on others.

Anyway that wasn't so important right now so I move on. Behemoth of course was following me. The more closer I got to the kitchen the bigger the mess on the floor was. There were bottles everywhere, some papers, same leftovers, the carpet was wet and dirty etc.

I walk forward not really caring about the mess and reaching the kitchen. _I will just have to clean that later. Right now I have to make breakfa-"_What the hell happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sweet Strawberry**__** ch. 3**_

I thought I entered the kitchen, but I entered a war zone. There is food everywhere, the drinks are spilled, there is broken glass on the floor etc. In other words a really messy war zone. Just the thought of cleaning all of this mess makes me feel tired. "I guess I should clean before making breakfast."

"Eins, zwei, drei!" And there was a poof with pink clouds and I was wearing my stylish cleaning clothes with my matching pink apron. _Now that I look good I can start cleaning._

Cleaning that mess was more tiring than I thought. First it was smelly, who knows how many hours that food was out of refrigerator, plus the mix of smell of the alcohols and drinks was weird. Then everything was sticky and gooey. Especially the floor. Ow and while I was working Behemoth was playing with the gooey bad food, which resulted as an even bigger mess.

_It __took me almost an hour but now the kitchen and the hallways are clean. Now I better go check if Amaimon is still sleeping. _I went to my room and quietly open the door. I was relived that Amaimon was still asleep and went back to the kitchen.

_Now its time to make some breakfast__! _That's what I thought before I came closer to therefrigerator and noticed that the refrigerators door was opened all this time. So I had to throw away all the food in the refrigerator too. And now I'm out of food. _Now that's my luck. First my little brother will hate me forever for raping him and now I'm out of food to apologize to him. _And I forgot that Behemoth was earlier playing with the gooey food and now he is all filthy, so now I have to clean him. "Behemoth let's go get you clean before we go out to buy some food" Even though I'm not sure if Behemoth understands me because he just looks at me and lean his head on the right like a puppy I'm still talking to him. "I'm not going to leave you here alone in my mansion so you will destroy everything. Now let's go to the bathroom."

I don't think that Behemoth understood me earlier, because he did follow me to the bathroom, but when I opened the water he froze. And when he saw that in my hand was a bottle of shampoo he went crazy. _Good thing that I closed the door_. When I finally caught him he was quite angry and after I successfully clean him he tried to bite me. _Ok now that Behemoth is all clean it's time for me to get ready and go. Good thing that I have those keys so I can go directly in my dressing room without having to pass my bedroom._

After 10 minutes of deciding what to wear I was ready to go. "Ok, Behemoth you just be good and quiet and always stay behind me. Because if you get lost I'm not going to go search for you." Behemoth just made a sound and I again used those magical keys to open a door to the supermarket.

There wasn't many people there so we came back home quite fast and Behemoth even behave.

So after putting the food in the refrigerators I was finally ready to make breakfast. When I finished I look at my masterpiece quite proudly. I notice that the kitchen was quiet. _Behemoth must have gone playing somewhere else._ "Ok now I just need the finishing touch."I said that while I put a red rose on the tray of food. Slowly I walk to my bedroom with the tray in my hands. I gently opened the door and saw that Amaimon was still sleeping. _Good._ Quietly I went to his side of the bed and put the tray on the nightstand. I sit on the side of the bed and watch him sleep.

_Ok now it's the moment of truth. Now when he wakes up he will probably be terrified of me and won't dare move, so I will give him__ the breakfast I made and he will see that I didn't mean to hurt him and he will forgive me! Or he will throw the tray in my face and then run away or kill me._ I sigh and look at my little brother sleeping face. _He's so cute! No wonder I raped him-is that the kind of thoughts I have for my little brother! I'm such an ill minded weirdo! Ok calm down, it's now or never._

I put my hand on his shoulder and gently shake him. "Amaimon wake up." Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me with half closed eyes. Even if I on the outside was frozen and didn't move, in my mind there were thousand thoughts of how my brother is adorable! I think I blushed a little because I felt heat on my face.

Slowly Amaimon sat up and looked at me. Nervous I hand him the tray. "Good morning, little brother. I made breakfast just for you." He took the tray and looked at the food. Because he didn't say anything I looked down at my feet and tried to come with the right words to apologize to him. "Listen Amaimon, I'm really sorry for what I did to you last night. I know what I did was horrible and that you will probably never forgive me but I just want you to know that I really care about you and would never hurt you on purpose and that-" Suddenly I felt something soft and warm touching my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sweet Strawberry**__** ch. 4**_

My eyes widened. Amaimon was kissing my cheek. His soft lips on MY cheek. My face became red. It felt so nice. But that dream ended when he withdraw. I turned my head to look at him. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking down and his cheeks were painted in a nice light pink. _Cute._ That was the only word in my mind at the moment. "Thank you." Were his next words and then another more suitable word came me to my mind. _Adorable. My brother was way too cute to be real. How come I never noticed how cute Amaimon was?_ "You are welcome. That was the only thing I said before he started eating.

While he was eating my mind went to Lala-land where there were only "pictures" of Amaimon. In my dream/fantasy state I didn't notice Amaimon calling me. "Brother. Brother. BROTHER!" He said more loudly and I snapped out of my innocent (for now) fantasies of him.

"Yes?"

"Brother are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, it's the third time I called for you and your face is all red. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that you are so cu-" _Wait. Am I really going to tell my little brother that he's cute? Wouldn't that sound weird? What should I tell him now?_

"Brother?"

"A? What is it?"

"Why do you keep spacing out?"

"why are you so absent-minded today?"

"Emm, well you see I just have a problem with a *familiar*, nothing else."

"Oh, ok."

_Thank God he didn't ask me what kind of problem it was._ "Anyway you should get up. It's almost 11:30 am."

"If I could I would got up earlier."

"What? Why can't you get up?"

"Because my butt hurts." And my face become as red as a red rose could be.

"Ou… well then…emm…"

"Carry me."

"What?"

"Carry me on your back. Like when we were little."

"Emm, ok." I was about to turn around so he could get dressed but Amaimon stretched his arms towards me.

"What?"

"Well won't you carry me?"

"First you have to get dressed!" he put his arms down and looked around.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I don't know, but for now I will give you some of mine." I went to my dressing room and took some cheap clothes. "Here is a T- shirt and jeans."

"I didn't know you have some normal clothes."

"Ha ha, very funny. Now change."

"Brother help me change."

"What? N-no way! You can do it alone, now change!" I said and turn around to give him some privacy and to hide my blush. I turn my head just a little to the left so I could take a peek. I was facing his back so he couldn't see me. _He sure has a nice body and his skin looks so soft. I better turn around before he notice me watching him._

"I'm done."

"Ok now I have paperwork to do, so in the meantime time go play or something and when I'm done with the paperwork we will go out shopping."

"Shopping?"

"Yes, shopping."

"Why?"

"…I have to go buy something."

"Ok."

I went where Amaimon was, bend down and he climbed on my back. _Even though I'm just carrying him on by back, with his arms around my neck it feels like he is hugging me._ I carried Amaimon to my living room so that he could play some videogames. There we found Behemoth who was sleeping on the couch. I put Amaimon on the couch near Behemoth and give him the remote and some games. Then I left to go do some work.

With the magical keys I opened the door to my office. I went behind my desk, took my favorite pen and start filling the papers. However I couldn't concentrate on the paperwork. I couldn't stop thinking of Amaimon. _He is just too cute to not to think about him. However soon he will go back home and who knows when I will be able to see him again. _I thought sadly.

So I put down my pen, turn around in my chair so before me was the window and returned to Lala-land where there the only thing was Amaimon. I was enjoying my break, when someone knocked on the door. I turn around and saw it was just a normal boring teacher. _Now what does she want._

"Yes what do you want?"

"Sir, I have bring the papers that the 1. class of the 3. year doesn't have enough students. We still need at least 4 or 5 other students."

"So? Put some of the other classes of the 3. year.

"I'm afraid that if we do that then the other classes won't have enough students."

_Really? Another problem! First I thought that Amaimon would hate me__ (thank God he doesn't), than he will go home because he will be bored or something and now I will have to do some stupid extra paperwork because we don't have enough students!_

I was falling in a state of depression, when suddenly I had a brilliant idea. Well actually two ideas. One was that if I needed more students I could get them from other schools. The other one was that Amaimon could go to school too. He could get in the 1. class of the 3. year even. He does look like a 17 year old human boy anyway. _Perfect! Now I don't have to do that extra paperwork and Amaimon can stay with me a little longer. Yey, I'm a genius!_

"Sir are you ok? You are making some weird happy faces."

"yea, I'm fine. I have the solution to the problem. Call some other schools to transfer three students of the 3. class."

"Three? But we need at least four sir"

"Yea I know. The fourth will be my younger brother, who is now going to school in Europe. Now go and call the schools for the other students. I will inform my brother about this." And she went without saying a word. I turned around in my chair and look out of the window. _I really am a genius._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sweet Strawberry ch. 5**_

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because school is boring and it would take away my free time."

"Please just think about it."

"…ok, I will think about it later. Now are you done with your work so we can go shopping or do you still have work to do?"

"I'm done. Anyway can you walk? It's been a few hours since you wake up."

"Yes, I can."

"Ok, then let's go shopping." _Good thing he can walk. It would be kind of hard to carry him around the shops._

We went in many different shops. In game shops we bought many videogames. Then there were many shops that have a lot of nice clothes. Amaimon got angry with me, because I always told him to try some clothes I found. I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to see how cute he was in those clothes on. We went to shop for food too.

Somewhere between our shopping I slipped away and went to a cosplay-costume shop. There I bought a really nice maid costume, a school girl costume and a really nice jacket with a hood that has cat ears on it. It will look really good on Amaimon.

Then I hurried to the shop that I left Amaimon. It seems he didn't notice that I was gone for some time. After that shop we went to a pet shop where Amaimon wanted to buy every animal that they sell. It was funny looking at how Behemoth was jealous of all the animals that Amaimon had in his arms. In the end I convinced him that Behemoth was enough for him so we left empty handed. He was kind of sad because of that, so I bought him a nice and expensive silver ring. He looked really happy when he saw it. After that we went beck home.

"So, how about you tell me your answer now?"

"Hmm? What answer?"

"About the school."

"Oh…hmm…ok I will go."

"Really."

"Yes."

_Yey I will be able to stay with Amaimon longer and I will see him with his school uniform on. _

"You will be in the 1. class of the 3. year. I will tell the school about the things you will need for school. You will start in three days. With you will start some other three new students, so you don't have to be nervous that you will be the only one new there. Is everything clear?"

"Yes, but I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Can we eat? I'm hungry."

Now that I think about it I'm hungry too. We have been running all day around the shops that I have totally forgotten about lunch. Now it was 18:30 so it's too late for lunch. I guess I will be starting dinner then.

"Amaimon what would you like for dinner?"

"I want pancakes."

"Ok, pancakes it is then."

After dinner we went to take a shower. Separately. To my displeasure. Then we went to the living room to watch some TV. The movie we watched was about some people who were trapped on an island and were trying to survive some crazy dogs, who were more aggressive and physically stronger. When the movie ended I turned around to tell Amaimon to go to sleep but before I opened my mouth I stopped. Amaimon has fallen asleep during the movie. _His sleeping face is so adorable._

Gently I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom. I put him down on my bed but then a ting occurred to me. He can't sleep like that. I have to change him into something more comfortable. I went to my dressing room to get me and him some more cosy clothes. I change myself first and then went to my bed to change Amaimon.

But when I was about to, I realize something. _I have to undress him first. _So now I didn't know what to do. _If I undress him I will probably have a nosebleed. _I decided to undress him with my eyes closed, because I didn't want to die from blood loss. It was hard changing him without looking at him. Bu it was even harder NOT to look at him. Without looking the only other orientation device I could use was by touching him. His skin is so soft and warm. So inviting for a hug and something more intimate.

It took me all my willpower not to rape him (again). Somehow I did it. Tired of all the emotional drama that I went through today I decided to call it a day and went to bed. When I almost fall asleep I felt something worm on my back. I turned around and was that Amaimon was hugging me. I smiled, turned around and hug him back. Before I fall asleep I kissed his forehead and nuzzled my nose in his hair. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was how his hair smelled the sweet scent of strawberries.


End file.
